


Boku no Hogwarts Academia

by updatebug



Series: Oneshots, musings and to be continued [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Golden Trio, Not a fic, Quirks, artwork, boku no hogwarts academia, just a musing, may turn into a fic later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatebug/pseuds/updatebug
Summary: Musings and character designs for a golden trio that were born in the Boku No Hero Academia world. Quirks and background. May be continued with more characters, backstory and musings about the world (I'm pretty much sorted on the Weasley's quirks and The Marauders is definitely a hero group)





	Boku no Hogwarts Academia

The Boku No Hero AU that I am never going to write but spend way too much time thinking about. 

Harry Potter: Quirk - Chimera. Inheriting the Potter/Black Quirk of taking on the characteristics of an animal, Harry’s Quirk is a mutated version, likely due to his mother’s transfiguration quirk. His Quirk allows him to take on the form of one of the three creatures that make up the Chimera (Lion, Serpent and  ~~goat~~ deer). Each form has positives ad negatives and comes with a slight personality change. Once he has chosen a form Harry will remain in that form and be unable to change until the time limit expires. The time limit varies at random and he may be stuck in a form for as little as a minute or as long as a week. 

Hermione Granger: Quirk - Archive. Born to Quirkless Parents, Hermione’s quirk allows her a complete photographic recall of verbal and written information, as well as an almost instantaneous ability to shift through it. This gives her an advantage in fights as her reaction time appears fast although she is actually processing the information quickly and reacting to the logical and most likely outcome. This sometimes backfires and means that she relies mostly on speed rather than strength in a fight. Quirk overuse results in painful migraines. 

Ron Weasley: Quirk - HotHead. While neither of Ron’s parents chose to go into hero work all of his older brothers did (with the exception of the twins who are still studying at Hogwarts academy of heroes and heroines) and they are very famous + well-known. Ron’s own quirk allows him to expel fire from any pore on his body, though he typically tries to focus it through his hands. As a child his quirk was characterised by his head and shoulders catching on fire when he was embarrassed or angry (hence the name). He will eventually learn to use his flames to fly (a la Dying Will Flames). Overuse leads to dehydration and what appears to be a painful sunburn around the area he has been focusing his quirk through. 

So yeah, that’s what I’ve got so far. I’ve got a pretty good idea what the rest of the Weasley’s Quirks are and the Potters are members of an incredibly famous hero group called The Marauders, so let me know if you want any of that info to go up. Hogwarts is obviously a hero school now and I figure that England/Europe can have a higher Quirkless ratio then Japan,so the pureblood equivalent will be families that have no record of marrying quirkless since the phenomenon developed. 


End file.
